


There's a Time and Place

by BloodySilverKitsune



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara and frisk use "they" and "them" ect, Genocide, No Mercy, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Pacifist Route at later date, Reader Is Not Frisk, Tags will be added as we go, Time Loop Shenanigans, or Chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySilverKitsune/pseuds/BloodySilverKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You exist within the Undertale world, but no one has meet you, or even knows of you. Guess it comes with the gig, huh? Your nothing more than an experiment, one who cannot die through normal means. You don't know how to speak, or how to interact with others, but at least you can understand them. You've never been outside the dust coated room. Well, so you lead on... Though, when the other inhabitants meet you, some new dangers appear before them...<br/>(Reader appears within a few chapters. POV changes to yours by chapter 5... or so i hope to)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Termination Start

**Author's Note:**

> Behold. My "first" fic that im posting on AO3. Though i do have other things to post, i don't trust my writing :'D  
> But I'll tell you guys this, How long till you start calling me Chara~ Enjoy~

Frisk and Chara have seen the outcome of most of the routes available to them. From true pacifists down to genocides.

But the only thing that's annoyed Chara is that Frisk never completes them. They don't interact with Frisk, they merely observe what they do and how they interact with others. But then again, they do seem to get a kick out of watching the Smiley Trashbag. He doesn't correct their mistakes, only judges Frisk on what they do. Maybe he can't be bothered dealing with them and making them repent for the all the crimes they commit. Or he just accepts the lies that _They_ committed all the sins.

It's funny. Chara won't bother correcting what Frisk says either. Mostly for the fact that one day, it will come back and bite Frisk on their ass.   
But Maybe... Maybe Chara can convince Frisk to let them try a Genocide. More or less, test a theory that's been bugging them for a while.

_What would happen if you killed Sans when you meet him?_

Then again, Frisk is stuck in an endless time loop it seems. How they came to be in this predicament, well, Chara does wonder, yet they don't. Maybe they're missing something, maybe they still need to _SAVE_ someone? Who knows, but maybe time will tell...

\---

Frisk is sitting on the golden bed of flowers. The only source of light filtering down, casting a soft glow on them. They're sick of these RESETS. If the die, they end up back here. If they set everyone free, it will randomly send them back here to the beginning. Sans is going to go to mad if they don't figure out the problem. They tried taking different paths, changing the outcome of the runs in hope that maybe they will all change.

Yet, when it comes to Genocide, they can't bring themself to kill Sans. Even if they do, they rest right after. There's no reason behind as to why, more of what if that ending isn't the ending they need, what if it _is_ the ending they need? Frisk is terrified of that run, they can't bring themself to tell Sans they are behind the Genocides, that they keep killing their Friends in hopes of getting out of it.

Frisk can only turn to Chara. As unwise as it seems, they are the only one besides the short skeleton who understands the never ending hell they are trapped in. They pull their legs to their chest and wrap their arms around their legs. They are slowly losing hope.

" **. . . Hey, Frisk. .** " A quite voice spoke out to them. Sometimes, Chara will speak out loud or in their head. But only Frisk hears them.

 _'What is it Chara?'_ They think back. Frisk doesn't seem to speak. Or they don't choose to. Most of the time, they just sign to the monsters. So at least they understand them.

" **Would you care if I took a shot at this run? I have an idea.** "

Frisk thought on it. Chara never asks for anything, let alone free control on Frisk's body. If anything, Chara would randomly use their body to speed things along. It was slightly unnerving. Then again, they have lost hope. So what difference will Chara make? Most likely none.

' _I don't think it will change anything you know.'_ Frisk thinks back.

" **It doesn't matter if it does or doesn't. If it all goes to hell, well. We could be unlucky and end up stuck at a SAVE point.** " Chara sighs.

With each run, when they first tried it, they somehow gained the ability to save, but once the run was done and gone, they lost the ability if they tried it again. But some of the boss fights seemed to send them back, to before fighting them. Frisk had chosen not to think on that one to save them the headache.

' _What run are we doing then?_ '

" **. . . Genocide.** "

Frisk hated it, but at least they wouldn't be in control, which will give them the chance to look for any kind of anomaly.

' _Not like he'll hate me anymore than he does now, right?_ ' Frisk thought sadly.

" **You have me. Even if we didn't get along at first. But we'll get through it.** "   

' _Let's just get this over with then..._ ' It's not like Frisk can feel, or see the long dead child's smile. Or, Grin...

***

Chara took control of Frisk's body with little resistances. They heaved out a sigh as the slowly got to their feet. They looked up before walking into the cold bitter darkness, staying close to wall, using their hand to guide them to the smooth archway embedded in the wall.

Walking through the door, it lead them to another room shrouded in darkness, with only a fraction of light shining on a bed of grass, where the lone flower stood. Said flower slowly turned to look at them.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey. Flowey the flow-" He started cheerfully.

"Shut it Asriel. I don't have time for your shit." Snapped the lost child.

Flowey shrank back away from them, recoiling like they had slapped him.

"...Chara?" Came the response.

"The one and only. Now shove off, I have stuff to do, monsters to slay." Came the flat reply. Chara was wearing a sneer on their face, a look very befitting the sweet child's face.

Flowey knew better then to stick around. And retreaded into the ground. Frisk watching from the shadows of Chara's sight. Frisk could never bring themself to be that cruel to anyone. But yet, they had massacred everyone countless times. But only because with each LV gained, they felt more detached from their own emotions.

Chara was about to set off again when they heard the voice of Toriel, the care taker of the ruins and their parent figure. Frisk could only feel their guilt crawl on their back, so the blocked out what was being said.

They still felt when she took Chara's hand, explaining everything as she went with a smile. They could feel Chara resisting the urge to roll their eyes at her. They followed her about, doing the puzzles as they went. Much to the horror of Toriel, Chara had attacked the dummy, mostly because they could.

Then, the true fun began, or so Chara thought to Frisk. They killed the Froggit without any delay. Frisk had never seen Chara FIGHT anything before, so this was new to them. They only felt when Chara would take control and deal the killing blow to Sans... But watching them fight, that was more scary. After Toriel left them to go on ahead, Chara had started the senseless slaughter all over again.

Their style of fighting was more graceful. They were heaps better at dodging than Frisk was, and they aimed with the full intention of killing everything. Frisk tired when they were doing these runs. Chara giving them pointers as they went about.  

  Chara made short work of the monsters. They were patient while waiting for one to show up when their numbers had dwindled down to only a small few. Chara kept it up till the last monster was slain.

' _No Body Came. . ._ ' Frisk whispered into their mind, watching as Chara knelt down and used their fingers to write in the dust. Frisk felt sick at watching their action.

**WheN CaN We SToP ThESe RepEAtS?**

Is what is written in the dust. Maybe Chara was also getting sick of them? The never ending time lines. They had met Gaster, if only for a few seconds. As he seemed to disappear when they approached him.

While being lost in their own thoughts, Frisk came back to find Chara was at Toriel's house. She was showing them their room, patting their head. Before she said something about something burning and hurrying off. Chara walked into the room and climbed into the bed. Frisk looked around, looking for anything new. It was the same old room though.

Same toys on the bed, same closet, same lamp, chest filled with shoes, dusty old photo frame, nothing was different. Just. The. Same.

' ** _Nothing is out of place you know._** ' Chara said quietly to Frisk.

' _I know, but I feel the need to look._ ' Frisk pouts when they snort at that.

' ** _It would be something different. Not something you would hardly notice. And if it was, you would pick up on it, ya know?_** ' They said while rolling onto their back, shutting their eyes. They drew their hands under their head.

' _I just want these resets to stop though! Sans thinks I'm doing it as some kind of sick joke, to make him suffer through it again!_ ' Frisk yelled out. They were getting close to test other methods of escaping this twisted reality they have gotten themselves into.

' ** _Let him think what he wants. Maybe we'll find the evidence we need and you can get his lazy ass to help you solve it. But I wouldn't hold your breath, he's a lazy piece of shit. You would just need to persuade him._** '

' _Chara, has anyone told you your good at contradicting yourself?_ ' Frisk got no answer from the fallen child. They could've fallen asleep, or are just ignoring them. They will let it slide this round.

They too, let themself fall asleep. Dreading the next part the most.  

***

When Frisk awoke next, it was in the middle of the fight with Toriel. Chara was sparing her, and that also made their stomach churn in discomfort. They hated this, they hated what she says when you spare kill her. It was wrong, it was cruel- no matter, it was just so wrong.

"Ha ha..." There was Toriel's bitter laugh of defeat. And Chara spared her again.

"Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child. **"** She was looking at them with such sadness, the one only a mother could do. A mother's love to protect her child, or to protect them.

"..." She said nothing. But it was evident she never expected to be cut down the child she wanted to protect. After a quick slash from Chara, who was wearing a cold, pricing look. It was evident they held no remorse for slashing her. The hit had cut into her face, as well as her dress. The look on her face, the look... It was horrified, complete shock.   

"Y-you... really hate me that much? Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you there. Not you... But them! Ha... ha... " She barked out a laugh. It was so voided. So empty. Frisk felt a shudder go through them. They didn't like it. Not now, not ever.

Chara watched as she dropped to her knees, falling forward and turning to dust before she hit the floor. Chara looked at her dust, before laughing. It was a dark, skin crawling laugh. The slowly broke off into giggles as they walked away from ruins, heading through the door.

They followed the long corridor, watching the bricks changing, or the colours fading out of them as they went along. Stoping to look at the arch way before them and the gaping darkness they were about to walk through.

Stepping through the door, they where once again brought to a small opening in the cave. Again, sitting in the grass that has light filtering down onto it, was Flowey. He laughed nervously when they stepped into view.

"He.. hehe.. Howdy Chara, are we going through with this again?" He bobbed his disc around.

"Of course we are." Chara said while walking around the flower, paying him no attention. He shrank back in fear, waiting for them to cut him down. But they didn't, they just kept walking, heading for the door.

Flowey opened and closed his mouth, trying to form words. But nothing came to him. It seemed Chara was on a mission, and who was he to stop them... He couldn't show weakness, or else they will cut him down into small flower shreds.

With that, he ducked back into the dirt and soil, going on ahead to watch Chara cut down all who stood before them...

As Chara approached the end of the door way, only one door stood between them, and their goal. They placed their hands against the smooth cold stone and with a heavy shove, they pushed the door open.

Out in front of them, is the white world of Snowdin. Walking through the doors, they walked along as if nothing had happened. Unlike Frisk, they could look not very suspicious. They kept calm as they walked through the snow, stepping over the large branch. They looked about, looking at the frost covered trees, how icicles hanged from the branches.

After they got quite a few feet away, the sound of a branch snapping in half resonated in the area. They paused for a second, having no need to look back, only to keep ploughing through the snow. As they kept walking, they heard the sound of footsteps casually following them. They looked over their shoulder, but they didn't see how it was.

Well, it's not like Chara didn't know who it was. After all the RESETS they've sat thought with Frisk...

They kept going, pretending to be Frisk. The actions they make is the same they do when they are doing the Pacifist run. They had to keep a straight face though.

The bridge was quickly coming into view.

Without really noticing, their body suddenly stopped. It was like an unseen forced held them in place.

' ** _Would this be sans using his magic?_** ' Chara could hear the footsteps getting slowly closer and closer.

' _You know, I've never really paid attention to that... Could be._ ' Came Frisk's response.

Before they could retort, the other voice cut in.

"h u m a n. D o n t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l?"   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seemed... sloppy. But I've never been to good at writing intros o.o; I wont make any promises of it getting better, but who knows. I do like the violence, so Bad Times ahead for all c':


	2. Ashes to Ashes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up for you people who dislike the death and what not- death ahead. Or... another one bites the dust :'D (im going to hell anyway so fight me)

The next action only took half a second to complete.

Sans has never bothered changing up how he introduces himself. So, why would the kid? Due to the resets, he was expecting them to turn around before he told them to. But, maybe not at the speed they just did.

He didn't have time to dodge, it was too late.

Maybe it was the fact Frisk's eyes were open and their pupils gleamed red. Or the creepy ass smile that they were wearing. It wasn't uncommon that they carried the respective weapon from each area with them. Maybe he just didn't see it coming... Heh.

 Sans grasped his chest while his face twisted into a grimace. He was gritting his teeth together while he pulled his hand away, which was stained a deep crimson. He could feel the liquid seep from between his teeth. It still hurts a lot.

"So, your Sans. Well, it was _knife_ to meet you." The human spoke. When did Frisk speak? They don't. Then..? The human kept going. "We've never meet, but I'll introduce myself before you turn to dust. Howdy, I'm Chara. From all the runs I've seen, you sure do like your puns, so I took a _stab_ at them for you. Hehehe.."

Sans was struggling to keep himself up right.

"Heh, so you're... the demon child... behind the genocides..." Sans grunts out. "Didn't think... I would see ya... anytime soon..." The child grins at him, tapping the knife on their chin.

"Don't get me wrong. This _is_ the first time we've meet. Sure I've always been the one to kill you, but everything else..." Chara was full on grinning. Their eyes had narrowed, only showing a slit of red.

If Chara was telling the truth, then Frisk was the one behind the genocides. He won't believe it till he sees it. Would Frisk even do something like that? Sans shrugs at the child in front of him.

"Like.. I'm gonna believe... someone like... you.." He hisses out at them. They rose an eyebrow at him.

"Well, it doesn't matter, you're dead and dusted. We're just looking to change the outcome of this living hell. So, see you in the next run, _pal_." With that, they turn around and head off. Crossing the bridge.

Sans feels his eyes slip shut, with the vague sense of falling forward.

Before he felt nothing...

The last thought of being Papyrus...

\---

When Sans had come up behind Chara, they turned on their heel slashing him. It was all too easy. Maybe he held too much trust in Frisk. But it was worth it, with his expression changing to surprise then shock. They could hear Frisk in the back of their mind crying out to the skeleton, trying to warn him.

' ** _You knew it was going to happen regardless. No point in crying over spilt milk. He'll come back._** ' Chara pointed out in their shared mind. The only response coming from Frisk was a sob, Chara had then addressed the now fatally wounded monster in front of them.

Frisk then picked up on them trying to tell Sans that Frisk was behind the genocides.

' _Chara don't tell him! Please don't tell him!_ ' They pleaded.

' ** _You know he'll find out one day. Besides it doesn't matter. Not like he'll believe me._** '

They had turned away and started to cross the bridge when they heard the sound of a monster turning to dust. Chara didn't stop the grin that returned to their face. Their eyes had started to droop a bit.

Glancing to their left, they saw the conveniently shaped lamp standing by Sans's work station. That lamp is almost _too_ convenient for Chara's liking. They went back to looking ahead, just as footsteps could be heard approaching them once again. Chara really couldn't help but sneer at the new comer.

"SANS! SAN- YOU'RE A HUMAN, YES? HAVE YOU SEEN MY BROTHER?" A tall skeleton yelled while stepping into the clearing. He was looking around, frowning.

Sometimes Chara would question on how the skeleton brothers could, well, show human expressions when they lacked skin. They just put it down to magic. If it can't be explained, just say it's magic...   

"Hehehe, yeah I saw him..." Chara said quietly. Grin never faltering, if anything it was growing.

"COULD YOU TELL ME WHERE HE IS? FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MUST MAKE HIM RECALIBRATE HIS PUZZLES! THEN YOU, SMALL HUMAN, CAN COMPLETE THEM!" He yelled.

"How about I take you to him... I'm sure he'd be overjoyed to see you.." Chara lunged forward. But the problem being they were a way away from him, unlike Sans who was standing at point blank. So Papyrus had time to throw up a wave of bones to protect himself.

"NYEH? NO HUMAN, THAT IS VERY BAD. YOU DO NOT ATTACK SOMEONE LIKE THAT." He cried out. Why was it attacking him?

"This is the same way I attacked Sans, I'm sure you can see his dust from here!" Chara laughed out. Slashing at the bone wall in an effort to get to the younger brother. "You should fight me head on, you're only delaying your death..." They chuckled lowly.

Papyrus had to shoot bones at them to fend them away from his barrier. Glancing behind the child, at the bridge they no doubt crossed, was the familiar jacket Sans would wear. He felt tears pricking at his eye-sockets, they had killed Sans.

He was brought back to reality of the human cutting through his barrier with powerful slash after slash at the bone wall. Waving his hand up, he caged the human in a bone cage. Who broke out of it quickly.

"WHY WOULD YOU KILL SANS?! HE MAY BE LAZY, BUT HE WAS A GOOD MONSTER!" Papyrus shouted. He was devastated with that outcome. No one would hurt Sans, he was too frail, and yet this human... had cut him down.

"Because you're _all_ in my way." Chara snarled back at him. Lunging for him again, only to have more bones come pelting at them. Chara stopped and weaved through them with expertise, not getting hit. When they stopped, more bones erupted from the ground, forcing Chara to jump back so they didn't get hit.

"I'M SURE YOU COULD BE GOOD IF YOU TRIED HUMAN!" Papyrus called out.

"I know I could, but I'm not going to be." They snapped at him. Taking a chance, Chara threw the knife at him, hitting him in the chest. He gasped and his magical attacks suddenly stopped, giving them the chance to slip past and throw themself at him, making the knife dig deeper into his chest.

They pulled it out of his chest, only to stab it into his head. He had a look of fear, while they wore a cold smile and narrowed red eyes peering down at him. He turned to dust under them.

Chara stood up, dust their hands of the dust that was clinging to them.

' _Your way of killing them... it's so cruel!_ ' Frisk sobbed in their mind. Chara kind of zoned out in the fight so they could fight to their full extent.

' ** _At least I didn't cut him down while he was trying to spare me._** ' They shot back. There was a beat of silence in their head before Frisk started to wail in despair. Chara ignored them and went off down the snowy path, leaving the area.

When they appeared in the next section, they noticed the golden glint of a SAVE point. They frowned at that. So this would be a new run, or different in some way.

' ** _Frisk, there's a SAVE point._** ' Chara could feel Frisk staring at it. But they didn't comment on it. So they went up to it and touched it. Looking at it for a few more moments before heading over to the box to store the healing item they had. 

After mostly storing any item's they may be needing latter on. After completing the task they had to do with the box, they shut it and turned to leave only to notice Flowey sitting a way away from them.

"Jeez, Chara... That was... Brutal. Then again, the point _is_ to get rid of everyone, right?" He was laughing nervously. Yet Chara wasn't going to waste their time with talking to him.

They walked off, snow crunching beneath their feet. After all, The monsters aren't going to dust them selves...   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahhaaaa... Okay i wasn't meant to take this long with uh, updating. Mostly i don't use my laptop a great deal, so the first week was mostly for that reason. secondly, i was hit with a cold from hell and i was trying my level best to rid of it before going to my friends house... Regardless i am determined to complete this story, or at least try ;; Also sorry if its kinda sloppy and shorter, but i'm aiming to try and not pussy foot around heh. As long as i get to point of it i guess...


	3. You can die as much as you want...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for any errors lmao)

~***~

Chara was walking along New Home. Many  gray buildings sat in background, all most likely empty and deserted at this point. The grey hues brought Chara's attention to their hands that were stained with the countless dust of monsters, but they felt nothing. Nothing felt different. Well, it was a long shot, but in a way it needed to be tested.

Flowey kept popping up and speaking to them, but after hearing the same thing countless times, Chara didn't feel the need to pay attention to him. Hell, they found looking at their dust covered clothing to be more interesting. Mostly for the way how it's weaved itself in-between the fibres' of Frisk's jumper and even their pants and boots.

"... wait, I know. She must have taken you when she left. And decided to give you a proper burial, rather than... Hanging out in the basement forever. ... but, why then...? What made you wake up? Did you hear me calling you...?"  Flowey had pulled his face into one of confusion. He was still following the rules to this world it seemed...

Chara then thought back to their more challenging fights. Since Sans went and _bit the dust_ they will have nothing to worry about it seemed. Well, there was the fight with Undyne the Undying...

During the fight, Frisk made an attempt to screw up their progress by jerking on the other's soul mid fight, making them freeze up randomly when under attack by the fish lady. Thanks to that, they had both received a serious amount of injuries. And yet, Chara somehow pulled through that fight, only having to heal up three times.

Then there was Mettaton. He was _still_ a joke, even in this run. Because Chara didn't even want to hear him speak, they just ran up to him and stabbed him with the knife they were using, only to walk away as he was falling.

They only monsters they had to deal with now is Flowey and Asgore. Speaking of, he was still talking as they were getting closer to the end...

"Why am I telling you all of this? Chara, I said it before. Even after all this time... You're still the only one that understands me. You won't give me any worthless pity!" He was smiling away, then his face shifted to his weird angry one? He bears all of his teeth and it makes him look really stupid.  

"Creatures like us... Wouldn't hesitate to KILL each other if we got in each other's way. So that's... So... that's... Why..." He was grinning, until he realized what he said... Chara couldn't help the sneer the spread over their face.

"... ha... Ha... ... what's this... feeling? Why am I... Shaking? ... Hey... Chara... No hard feelings about back then, right? ... H-Hey, what are you doing!? B... back off!!" He was shaking like a leaf. He was scared. He realized that yes, Chara would indeed kill him. Frisk had done so as well. But he can't tell the difference between the two... Well, he sure has noticed now though.

Chara couldn't help _but_ laugh at this. Hear he was, saying he has no emotions. But his primal instincts still live. He knows what a strong predator is capable of when facing something much weaker..

"I... I've changed my mind about all this. This isn't a good idea anymore. Y-you should go back, Chara. This place is fine the way it is!" He was shaking and sweating, but questioning this logic would hurt to think about... But at the last part, he had stopped shaking and was smiling like nothing is wrong.

Chara was doing there 'creepy' face. The smile was so unnatural on Frisk's face, and Chara had opened their eyes, showing the red iris's that seem to almost glow in the half light.

"... S-s-stop making that creepy face! This isn't funny! You've got a SICK sense of humour!" Flowey shrieked at them, diving back into the ground. And most likely retreating away from the murder.

But yet, when Chara looked up, the corridor leading to the Judgment hall was covered in a thick mist. It was pooling out along the ground, seeping in around the area the longer they stared at it as it finally reached their feet.

' ** _How strange. I don't think I even seen any mist at all in the Underground._** ' Chara said in a matter of fact.  

' _...Do... Do you think we'll find something new then?_ ' Frisk asked quietly.

' ** _Only one way to find out my Determined, Friend._** ' Chara grinned to themself at the statement.

They walked through the heavy looking mist. Turning down the corridor and as they walked, they watched as the mist was slowly rising up till it covered the top of their head. Once in the hall of Judgment, Chara was surprised to see the mist was from what seemed to be the top of the room all the way down to marble floors. Instead of having the usual sun leaking through the room, it was eerie and cold. The mist was so thick they really couldn't see more than a foot in front of them, hell, maybe less.

But even with all the mist, they could still see the SAVE point glowing just a ways away from them. Trotting over to it, Chara saved. After all, anything can happen now...

Since Chara can't see shit all, the thought it would be best to just continue on the hidden path. After all, even if something happens, what's the worst that cou-

In that moment, they felt themselves being impaled by something bony. It was shredding through their HP at an alarming rate, it was like sparing Sans, but it hurt a hell of a lot more.

And before they knew it, their arm was out stretched, touching the SAVE point again. Chara blinked a few times.

' ** _I'm sorry but what. What in the living hell just happen to us?_** ' Chara was baffled at this outcome. Well, it's great they found something new, but... It was dangerous.

' _I'm... I'm not even sure Chara. Seems like it's hiding out in this fog. It's not like we can walk quietly though here too. Maybe we can hear it if we listen for... something..._ ' Frisk pondered. Chara could feel Frisk tilting their head as they thought about it.

Chara then strained their ears to hear anything. Something amiss among the hall.

...

......

There.

There was a faint sound of what Chara thinks is bones clacking on the ground, kind of like some drumming their fingers on a table. The only reason they know this sound is due to sans, sometimes he would have to use his hands to pushing himself away from Frisk. And it made an odd sound on the marble.

This time, they went on ahead. Trying to predict where the large bony object would impale them from. This time Chara heard the sound of... heavy?.. foot steps... What the hell would even be in here-

This time something akin to a paw or a hand, hard to tell mind you, slammed into them. With the speed and momentum Chara felt their head crack due to the impact on the pillar.

And then it rested them back to the SAVE point.

' ** _I'm really going to hate this thing!_** ' Chara growled in their head.

' _It seems to have no pattern at all... I don't think we'll get to see what we're up against Chara. We have to blindly attack and try and find it._ ' Frisk points out matter of fact.

' ** _I'm sure it'll have many other tactics to kill us with up its sleeve..._** ' Chara grumbled.

' _Time will tell._ ' Frisk hummed. Chara rolled their eyes at that.

Scouting about the room, they decided to see what would happen if they went on along the pillars, or move behind them so they weren't sitting in the open like a sitting duck... Chara walked as quietly as they were able to. And yet their footsteps seem to echo as loudly as before..

Maybe it was possible to avoid it?

But that idea seemed quite farfetched...

And besides, Chara could hear it walking down hallway ever so slowly, but depending on how big it was, and by judging by sound of the heavy foot falls, this thing had to be quite large. It could be bigger than Asgore, or could even be around Alpyhs or Sans's size.

Squinting at the fog as the sound seemed to be walking past them, they could faintly make out a large kind of head. If they didn't know any better, they would say it was dog or even dragon like. What they could see where red eye lights.

Yet the monster stopped and slowly turned its head towards them. Right now. Chara was staring this thing down. And it was huge.

This thing could tower over Asgore easily.

Chara jerked back to reality when it snapped forward, maw open and ready to bite. Throwing their body to the side, they couldn't evade it fast enough. It's jaws snapped shut on their left arm, crushing bone and flesh alike like it wet paper. Flailing helplessly as it drew Frisk's body into the air, Chara tried to stab it's snout, yet the knife only bounced off the.. bone? 

It applied more pressure onto the appendage trapped in its jaw, causing the young human to bite down on their lip to silent their crises of anguish. Upon bitting there lip, they ended up cutting the flash, causing blood to flow down their chin. Acting as quickly as they could, the tried to stab the knife under its jaw. They were sure they hit it, but the monster was unaffected.

' ** _The hell is this thing?!_** '

It threw the small body to the ground, Chara letting out a 'oomph' for good measure of the force behind it and also seeming to lose their arm in the process. They couldn't scrabble to their feet in time- not only where they bleeding everywhere, but the missing limb threw them off balance. It slammed its foot down, effectively breaking their spine and causing another reset.   

Chara was now staring at the SAVE point.

' ** _I'm calling this "fight" bullshit._** ' Chara deadpanned.

' _It's so strange. How come we've never seen it before?_ ' Frisk asked, more to themself if anyone.

' ** _You're asking a question in which I can't answer. Maybe the Trash Bag can give you an idea. Then again I don't think he'll be coming near us for next few resets after what I did to him~_** ' Chara hummed. ' ** _But we've never seen anything different. So we must be missing something if this thing is here now..._** '

Chara had started to rub at their arm where it was more or less ripped off.

' _What I don't get is how your attacks are completely ineffective. We're LV 20, so you should've killed that monster the moment you struck it... Also the fact it doesn't make any form of sounds, well, besides it walking._ ' Frisk pointed out the other facts.

' ** _There has to be a way to kill it. Maybe I need to hit it in some way or in one particular spot._** '

This time Chara was going to start the fight. They ran down the hall, not caring that they would most likely get killed once again.

***Smells like Dust and Decay.**

' _Gross_ ' Frisk mumbled in the back of their head.

Chara slashed at the air in front of them. Maybe they would hit it? But the sounds of its feet bounding out of the way were clear to hear. This time... _this time_ they would attack it first. The other thing they don't know is how nimble this thing was going to be. Without any visibility, there was no way to know, but to only blindly attack.

Its steps echoed around the hall, sounding as they could be anywhere. But at least the vibrations gave it away. Strange how the vibrations travelled through the marble. If they were right, it should be behind them, so turning on their heel, the lunged forward in hopes to stab it or something. Yet they were only meet with an open maw snapping down on their body. Chara was sure it cleaved their body in half.

Again, they were at the SAVE point.

' ** _This will take us a while..._** ' Chara sighed.

' _Maybe it won't take as long as it did for when we first fought Undyne or Sans?_ ' Frisk offered.

' ** _One way to find out I guess.._** ' Chara muttered again.

Chara charged off again...

~***~

Chara flicked their hand, bring up the options to 'CONTINUE' or 'QUIT'. They felt their eye twitch in annoyance.

After 79 tries, they've finally concluded it was next to impossible to kill this monster. Maybe there is another way, but they will have to look into that in another run... The Trashbag would surely get a kick out of this.

' _Okay, so it took a bit more than Undyne and Sans...?_ ' Frisk offered up sheepishly

' ** _It took you only 13 tries for Undyne and 15 for that stupid smiling trash bag!_** ' Chara growled. ' ** _I would hardly say it_ took _a_ bit _more to kill it._** '

It was better if they quitted for now.

They looked up and saw the red beady eyes staring them down. If Chara didn't know better, they would think it was mocking them.

Looking back down, Chara hovered their hand over the 'QUIT' option. Well, this sucked. A lot.

Pushing the button, they felt the world be pulled into a full reset, where they would once again wake up on the bed of golden flowers...

At least they knew what to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter i've been wanting to start off with, but it kind of needed a build up I:   
> Heh, It may move along a bit quicker, but dont hold your hopes high~


End file.
